Lune sanglante
by patriciacarson
Summary: Traqué, Spencer devra faire face à tous les dangers pour rester en vie et protéger ses amis. (Univers alternatif)
1. Chapter 1

**Criminal Minds et ses personnages ne m'appartienne pas. **

**Voici une nouvelle histoire qui s'éloigne de l'univers Criminal Minds mais j'espère qu'elle plaira. **

**Lune sanglante.**

**Chapitre 1.**

Il sentit une caresse fugace sur sa joue quand il ouvrit les yeux. Il fut surpris de constater qu'il était seul, mais pourtant il jurait avoir senti une présence. Cette caresse ne pouvait pas être le fruit de son imagination. Avec sa main, il effleura sa joue comme pour retrouver cette sensation de douceur. Une brise fraîche le ramena à la réalité puis il chercha à se situer. Les quelques rayons de lune traversant l'épais manteau de feuillage lui permirent de distinguer des arbres drapés de mousse et de lichen qui semblaient s'étendre à l'infini. Il fut impressionné par le gigantisme de certains arbres. Ils lui donnaient l'impression d'être un minuscule insecte. Le sous-bois était essentiellement recouvert de fougère et de champignon.

Connaissait-il cette forêt ? Était-il déjà venu auparavant ? Une avalanche d'information inonda son cerveau. Il connaissait tout un tas de choses sur chacun des arbres qui l'entouraient. Il fixa un arbre se situant devant lui et il sut immédiatement que c'était un Thuya géant faisant partie de la famille des cèdres, qu'il pouvait atteindre 60 mètre de haut et vivre au-delà de 700 ans. Etait-il botaniste ? Puis d'autres questions résonnèrent dans son cerveau : qui était-il ? Comment était-il arrivé là ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Il comprit que toutes ses connaissances ne répondaient à aucune des questions qui lui étaient essentielles. Il réalisa que ses souvenirs sur sa vie passée n'existaient pas. Il se concentra et essaya de se rappeler de son nom. C'était le trou noir. Pourtant, il ne ressentit aucune peur face à ce constat. Une seule chose le préoccupait réellement : quitter cette forêt. Ne sachant pas quelle direction prendre, il avança droit devant.

Au bout de quelques minutes de marche, il eut une curieuse sensation. Il tendit une oreille. Il régnait un silence de mort. À part le bruit de sa respiration lente, il n'y avait aucun bruit. Les animaux et les insectes nocturnes semblaient avoir tous disparus. Il se demanda s'il était le seul être vivant dans ces bois. Cette idée inquiétante n'ébranla pas sa sérénité. De toute façon qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien lui arrivé de plus étrange que de se réveiller dans une forêt inconnue sans aucun souvenir. Probablement rien de grave, pensa-t-il.

Un léger parfum à la fois familier et agréable mélangé aux autres odeurs forestières lui remplit les narines. Il respira profondément pour s'en délecter d'avantage puis une force invisible le poussa à découvrir la source d'où émanait cette enivrante odeur. Comme hypnotisé, il suivit l'odeur à travers les bois, la pistant comme un animal. Plus il s'approchait plus son excitation grandissait au creux de son ventre. Soudain, il perdit l'odeur. Et pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait pris conscience dans cette forêt, il ressentit du désarroi à l'idée de ne plus la retrouver. Il ferma les yeux et huma longuement l'air. Il pivota vers l'est toujours en reniflant l'air, puis vers l'ouest. L'effluve divin était encore là. Il fut soulagé et heureux. Il reprit sa recherche. L'odeur était plus forte. Il comprit qu'il était sur la bonne voie.

Une ombre sortie de nulle part fit irruption devant lui. Elle titubait. Il sut que l'odeur qui l'avait amené jusqu'ici émanait d'elle. Elle s'écroula au sol, immobile. Puis elle émit des gémissements plaintifs. Il s'avança vers elle et découvrit un homme agonisant couvert de boue et de sang frais. Il pencha la tête sur le côté en examinant l'inconnu qui agonisait lentement à ses pieds. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de quarante ans. Ses vêtements étaient en lambeaux. Et son corps entier présentait des lacérations et des morsures. Une plaie béante au niveau du torse saignait en abondance. Malgré cette vision cauchemardesque, le jeune homme était calme. Et fixait le sang avec gourmandise. Sa couleur écarlate, son odeur métallique le captivait. Puis une folle envie de le goûter s'empara de lui. Juste un peu se disait-il.

L'inconnu souleva une paupière puis toussa un peu sang. Il murmura dans une lente agonie : aidez-moi !

Le jeune homme sortir immédiatement de sa transe lorsqu'il entendit un autre gémissement. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, il s'agenouilla près de l'homme. L'urgence était d'arrêter l'hémorragie.

— Je…je…vais…vous aider, balbutia-t-il.

Il fit la seule chose qui lui paraissait logique. Il plaqua ses mains sur le torse de l'inconnu.

— Accrochez-vous, dit le jeune homme en appuyant fermement.

Sa tentative fut vaine. Le sang chaud et poisseux continuait à s'écouler en abondance entre ses doigts. Il réfléchit un instant. Il enleva son pull bleu, puis il comprima la plaie. Ce n'était pas très efficace, le pull s'imbibait rapidement de sang. Il enleva ses mains et les fixa pleins de sang. Puis il les renifla avec exaltation.

Avant même qu'il puisse s'en rendre compte il était en train de lécher le sang encore chaud sur ses doigts. Une sensation de chaleur se déversa dans tout son être. C'était si bon, épicé, musqué, salé et sucré, tout à la fois. Il lâcha un râle d'extase. Il en voulait encore plus. Il tourna son regard vers l'inconnu. Puis il sentit une légère douleur au niveau de ses gencives. Deux canines acérées s'allongèrent et sans aucune hésitation il se jeta sur l'inconnu et lui transperça la carotide. Le sang se déversa dans sa bouche et l'aspira avec frénésie et voracité. Il planait. En une fraction de seconde tout était terminé. Il avait engloutit les dernières force vitale de l'inconnu. Puis il se releva, la bouche et le menton couvert de sang.

Il reprit ses esprits et vit le carnage. Il espérait que tout ceci ne soit qu'un mauvais rêve. Il toucha ses canines acérées. C'était bien réel. Il s'assit et baissa de nouveau les yeux sur l'inconnu. Il était mort. Le jeune homme resta de longues minutes à le fixer qui le dévisageait de son regard vitreux. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui s'était passé. Il voulait sincèrement l'aider. Et au lieu de cela, il l'avait ôté la vie en lui siphonnant entièrement le sang. Une vague profonde de dégoût l'envahit puis il s'essuya rageusement la bouche et le menton. Il se sentit monstrueux. Il sanglota en silence.

Il ne voulait pas être un monstre. Ne supportant plus de voir le regard accusateur de l'inconnu, il détourna les yeux. Il aurait tant voulu effacer ce qu'il venait de faire. L'oublier comme son passé dont il ne savait plus rien. Il essuya ses joues pleines de larmes avec le dos de sa main droite puis il se remit sur ses jambes et s'éloigna en laissant derrière lui le corps de l'inconnu. Bouleversé, il ne savait pas où il aller. La sécurité qu'il éprouvait à son réveil lui parut lointain. À présent, il ressentait une aversion pour ce lieu. Les larmes recommencèrent à inonder ses joues. Il se mit à courir en slalomant entre les arbres, tandis que les fougères lui lacéraient les bras et le visage. Peu lui importait, il fallait à tout prix qu'il quitte ces bois. C'était vital. Il finit par tomber sur un chemin de terre et continua dans cette direction sans s'arrêter de courir.

Au loin, au bout du chemin, il découvrit dressé au milieu des arbres un énorme chalet en bois plongé dans le noir. Instinctivement, il sut que la bâtisse était vide. Il s'approcha avec prudence. Il grimpa les trois marches qui menaient à la véranda et tourna la poignée de la porte. Elle était verrouillée. Déçu, il fit le tour du chalet. À l'arrière, il y avait une immense terrasse couverte avec quelques mobiliers en bois. Dans un coin se trouvait un grand canapé et une table basse. Et au centre, trônait une longuement table en chêne pouvant accueillir une douzaine de personne. Il se dirigea vers la porte en vitre mais elle était également verrouillée. Il traîna sa carcasse jusqu'au canapé et s'assit. Une fine pellicule de poussière se souleva dans l'air. Il toussa et balaya la poussière avec sa main. Il fut choqué de voir qu'elle n'avait aucune plaie. Sa peau était lisse, pourtant il avait bien senti les petites déchirures causé par les fougères. Il toucha son visage. Rien. C'était comme s'il n'avait jamais été blessé.

— Non, dit-il. Ce n'est pas possible. J'ai dû me tromper.

Il se sentit épuisé comme s'il n'avait pas dormi depuis des siècles. Il se roula en boule sur le canapé et ferma les yeux…

_Assis à la table de la salle à manger, il tapotait rapidement son stylo sur son livre d'algèbre, l'œil rivé sur l'horloge accroché au mur. Il était 20h10. Sa mère était en retard. Ce n'était pas son genre. Il avait peur qu'il lui soit arrivée quelque chose et de se retrouver seul. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas la carrure pour les affronter seul, après tout il n'avait que 11 ans. _

_Il entendit quelqu'un ouvrir la porte d'entrée. Il se précipita dans le couloir. Sa mère était là, à bout de souffle. La sueur collait des mèches de cheveux blonds sur visage marqué. Sa frayeur transparaissait clairement sur sa figure mouillée. En voyant son air effrayé, le garçon sut. Une fois de plus ils allaient devoir fuir. _

_La femme referma la porte et se tourna vers son fils. _

— _Spencer ? Dit-elle d'un ton grave._

— _Maman, murmura-t-il en réponse. _

_— Va faire tes bagages, on s'en va ! Ordonna-t-elle en se dirigeant d'un pas pressé vers l'unique chambre que contenait la petite maisonnette. Le garçon suivit sa mère sans un mot. _

_Elle ouvrit le placard, sortit un sac de voyage, et le jeta sur le lit. _

_— Prends le stricte nécessaire, dit-elle en ressortant dans la chambre. _

_Spencer s'exécuta. Il ramassa quelques vêtements dans le placard, les tiroirs de la commode, les jeta pelle mêle dans le sac. Il fit aussi vite qu'il put. Il se demande combien de temps qu'ils leurs restaient pour fuir ? _

_Dix minutes plus tard sa mère revint avec une petite valise en cuir. Le garçon savait ce qu'elle contenait même si sa mère ne le laissait pas regarder dedans. _

— _T'es prêt ?_

_Spencer se contenta de hocher la tête. Il attrapa le sac et suivit sa mère jusqu'à l'entrée. Elle se figea devant la porte. _

_— Maman ? Il est temps de partir, dit-il._

_Sa mère continua à fixer la porte sans bouger. _

— _C'est trop tard ! Ils sont là, murmura-t-elle._

_— Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ? Demanda Spencer d'une voix paniqué._

_Sa mère ne répondit pas. Spencer s'approcha de la fenêtre du séjour._

_Il écarta les stores et jeta un œil à l'extérieur. La rue était vide, mais il savait qu'ils étaient là. Il sentait leurs présences. _

— _De toute façon, ils ne peuvent pas entrée, dit le garçon pour se rassurer._

_— Ils nous forceront à sortir, rétorque sa mère. _

_Brusquement la porte fut violemment arrachée de ses gonds et atterrie dans l'allée. Spencer retint son souffle._

_— Donne-le-nous, vieille folle._

_Une voix dure et glaciale résonna dans la nuit._

— _Jamais ! Cria la femme en serrant son enfant dans ses bras. Jamais vous n'aurez mon fils._

— _M'oblige pas à vous faire sortir, menaça la voix. _

_Un grand colosse blond platine vêtu d'un énorme manteau de cuir apparut sur le petit porche. Ses yeux injectés de sang, vide et glacé les fixaient. _

— _La maison est complètement encerclée et tu n'es pas de taille à nous affronter. _

_Sa bouche tordue en un sourire mauvais dévoilait deux crocs longs et tranchants._

_— C'est ce qu'on va verra, vampire, hurla la femme en essayant de dissimuler sa peur. _

_Elle leva un bras et les pieds du vampire décollèrent soudainement du sol puis il voltigea en arrière. Il s'écrasa au beau milieu de la rue sombre_. _Le vampire se releva. En une fraction de seconde, il se tenait de nouveau dans la petite allée. Il était fou de rage._

_— Mettez-moi le feu à cette foutue baraque, hurla-t-il._

_Spencer savait qu'il n'y avait plus aucun espoir. Il songeait sérieusement à se livrer à ces monstres pour sauver sa mère._

_Puis soudain à l'extérieur des cris stridents à vous glacer le sang résonnèrent. Le garçon réussit à se dégager des bras de sa mère et se précipita dehors. _

_— Non, Spencer, cria-t-elle en le poursuivant sur le palier. _

_Le sang giclait de partout et cinq cadavres décapités gisaient à présent sur la pelouse. Il resta uniquement le chef vampire abasourdi par ce carnage._

_— Qui que tu sois, montre-toi ! Ordonna-t-il._

_L'ombre avança sous la lumière d'un réverbère. Spencer s'étonna de voir un grand brun à la coupe parfaite, et au regard ténébreux à la fois sévère et triste. Il portait un costume sombre tiré à quatre épingles. Le garçon trouva qu'il avait l'air d'un agent du gouvernement._

_Une expression horrifiée se peignit sur le visage du vampire en le voyant._

_— Vous ! S'étonna le vampire. Il hésitait entre fuir ou se battre._

_Il se ressaisit et arbora de nouveau son air menaçant. Immobile, Spencer dévisagea les deux créatures qui se faisaient face les canines dehors. Ils étaient prêts à se sauter à la gorge. D'un coup, ils s'élancèrent l'un vers l'autre dans un mouvement rapide. L'impact fut violent. Puis Spencer vit le corps sans tête du vampire blond s'écroule au sol. Le grand ténébreux tenait à bout de bras la tête du vampire. Le grand brun était couvert de sang. Il la laissa tomber à ses pieds et se tourna vers Spencer et sa mère. _

_— N'ayez pas peur. Je suis ici pour vous aider, dit-il en levant ses mains sanglantes._

_Spencer ne sait pas pourquoi mais il sentit qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance. _

_Il s'avança vers eux et sortit de la poche intérieure de sa veste un morceau de papier. _

_— Diana, un ami commun m'envoi pour vous aider, ajoute-t-il. Allez rapidement à cette adresse, votre fils et vous y serez en sécurité. Moi, je vais nettoyer tous ce bazar. _

_Elle prit le bout de papier puis lança un regard incrédule à son fils qui fixait intensément le vampire. _

_— Viens, Spencer._

_Elle agrippa le bras de son fils et courut jusqu'à sa vieille saturne jaune garée de l'autre côté de la rue. Spencer se retourna et le vampire était toujours en train de les observer._

— _Qui es-tu ? Demanda le jeune garçon._

— _Un ami, se contenta de répondre le vampire._

_Spencer, appela sa mère en se glissant derrière le volant._

_Le jeune garçon ouvrit la portière et s'installa sur le siège passager. Sa mère démarra la voiture et se dirigea vers le sud. Spencer se leva de son siège et regarda par la vitre arrière mais le vampire avait déjà disparu. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Lune sanglante.**

**Chapitre 2.**

Il était réveillé mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux malgré qu'il faisait jour. Il désirait tant rester couché et que ces bois n'aient jamais existé et qu'il n'ait jamais croisé cet inconnu. Puis il songea à son rêve. Il avait l'air si réel.

_Non, c'est absurde, pensa-t-il._

Il avait peut-être oublié sa vie mais il était certain que les vampires appartenaient aux légendes.

Mon Dieu, comment est-ce possible ? Les vampires n'existent pas. Ils font seulement partie des mythes, se répéta-il. Oui, c'est sûr ! Il devait être cinglé. Probablement qu'il s'était évadé d'un centre psychiatrique, et les multiples électrochocs qu'il avait dû subir là-bas, lui avaient probablement grillé le cerveau, cela expliquerait le fait qu'il n'ait plus de souvenir, et qu'il ait rêvé de vampire voulant le tuer.

— Ce n'est pas réel, marmonna-t-il en se raccrochant à l'un des coussins du canapé. Ce n'était pas réel.

Il cligna des yeux avant de soupirer longuement. Il se redressa et s'assit. Il réalisa que sa théorie n'expliquait aucunement les évènements de la nuit dernière. Elle n'expliquait pas comment il avait pisté l'odeur du sang frais à travers les bois, elle n'expliquait pas comment deux crocs étaient soudainement sortis de sa gencive et le pire de tous, elle n'expliquait pas comment il avait réussi à tuer un homme en le vidant intégralement de son sang. S'il était lui-même un vampire, pensa-t-il. Peut-être qu'il avait été transformé ? Cette pensée lui donna la nausée.

— Si c'était un souvenir, se dit-il.

Des sifflements réguliers provenant de l'intérieur du chalet, le sortirent de ses pensées. Il se releva et avança furtivement jusqu'à la porte vitrée et jeta un œil à l'intérieur. De là où il était, il voyait uniquement la cuisine. Il remarqua la bouilloire sur la gazinière. Il réalisa que le chalet était habité. Il aurait dû se sentir soulagé de trouver de l'aide mais il repensa à l'homme dans la forêt et à la façon dont il l'avait tué.

Refusant de prendre le risque de faire de nouveau du mal à quelqu'un, il quitta la terrasse sans un bruit, puis se dirigea en courant vers les fourrés. Une main ferme lui agrippa le poignet et le tira en arrière. Spencer se retrouva nez à nez avec un homme au crâne rasé qui le dominait d'une tête. Il remarqua toute de suite sous ses épais sourcils sombres des yeux noirs et perçants qui l'observaient. Ils étaient magnifiques mais Spencer trouvait que s'était sa barbe de trois jours qui le rendait véritablement sexy en accentuant en lui un petit côté bestiale. Spencer traina longuement son regard sur le physique d'Apollon de l'homme. C'était une gravure de mode avec ses traits carrés, sa peau foncé et lisse. Son tee-shirt gris moulait parfaitement ses épaules larges, sa poitrine parfaitement musclé. Spencer détourna les yeux en sentant la chaleur monter en lui.

— Tiens donc ! Un petit fouineur, dit l'homme en dévisageant le garçon.

Spencer essaya de se libérer de l'emprise de l'homme main sa main enserrait son poignet tel un étau. Malgré tout Spencer continuait à se débattre. L'homme fronça les sourcils et tira Spencer contre lui.

— Tu es blessé ?

Spencer dévisagea l'homme sans comprendre.

— Tu as un peu sang sur ton t-shirt, dit-il en désignant du menton son torse.

Spencer baissa les yeux sur son tee-shirt et cilla légèrement en voyant la fine trainée de sang séchée. Il serra les dents en se rappelant de l'inconnu et de ce qu'il avait fait. Le sentiment de dégoût et de peur le submergèrent à nouveau. Avec sa main libre, il dégagea son poignet et repoussa violemment l'homme, le jetant au sol. Spencer n'en revenait pas. Il regarda sa main puis l'homme étalé par terre qui le fixait d'un air éberlué. Comment avait-il fait ? D'où lui provenait cette force ? Pour l'instant, il n'avait pas le temps de réfléchir à ça. Il saisit sa chance et s'enfuit en courant en s'enfonçant dans les bois. Il filait sans s'arrêter en esquivant les arbres sur son passage. Il allait vite, très vite.

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Il ralentit sa course en apercevant avec soulagement qu'il n'était pas poursuivi. À bout de souffle, il s'arrêta et fut choqué en voyant la distance qu'il avait parcourue. Il s'était enfoncé très loin dans la forêt en très peu de temps. Le cœur battant, il scrutait les alentours en silence. Le craquement d'une brindille le fit se raidir. Il était en alerte. Une odeur forte et masculine l'envahit. Puis soudain, il se retrouva brutalement plaqué au sol. Sa tête heurta durement une pierre. Sa vue se troubla un instant. Puis il sentit une masse lourde lui comprimer la poitrine. Il cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises et reconnu l'homme du chalet assis en califourchon sur son torse. Avec ses cuisses puissantes, l'homme emprisonna ses bras le long de son corps puis renifla son cou. Spencer écarquilla les yeux. Ce geste l'avait profondément troublé malgré tout il resta immobile sans se débattre.

— T'es rapide et tu as une force impressionnante pour un gringalet. Tu n'es pas humain, qu'est-ce que tu es ? Demanda-t-il finalement d'une voix intriguée.

— Je suis un homme.

— Menteur, cracha l'homme.

— C'est la vérité, protesta Spencer.

Il préférait ne rien dire.

— L'homme plissa les yeux en dévisageant le jeune homme.

— Et vous ? Vous êtes quoi ? Répliqua Spencer sur un ton de défie.

Ses yeux étaient attirés par ce regard perçant, comme aimanté. Il respirait difficilement sous le poids de cet Hercule à la peau foncée mais il aimait sentir ce corps fort et musclé se frotter contre le siens. Spencer devait se l'avouer, il avait été captivé par cet homme dès le premier instant où il l'avait vu.

— Je suis un loup-garou, répondit-il simplement.

— Désolé, j'ai cru que vous veniez de dire que vous étiez un loup-garou.

Spencer eut un petit rire moqueur en lançant un regard à l'homme qui disait clairement qu'il le croyait fou. Mais il s'arrêta en voyant la mine sérieuse qu'arborait son assaillant. Puis soudain les yeux du type passèrent instantanément d'un noir profond à un jaune flamboyant avec quelques points orangés qui reflétaient la lumière. Le garçon le fixait sans rien dire. Il aurait dû être ébranlé au plus profond de son âme par une telle révélation, mais pourtant il n'était pas effrayé car il ne percevait aucune menace dans les yeux de l'inconnu même s'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir lui faire confiance.

— Alors, les loups garous existent, dit-il tranquillement.

— Oui, répondit l'homme. Revenant à toi. Tu m'intrigues. Je n'arrive pas à déterminer ce que tu es.

— Je vous l'ai déjà dit. Je suis un simple homme.

— Mensonge; je veux la vérité, grogna le type. Spencer ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais se ravisa. Il attendit en silence sans rompre le contact visuel avec son assaillant.

— Quel est ton nom ?

Il se rappela du prénom que lui avait donné la femme de son rêve.

— Spencer, répondit-il.

— Tu es vraiment étrange, Spencer.

— Vous aussi, rétorqua le garçon.

L'homme plissa de nouveau les yeux en ignorant sa remarque.

— Tu ne dois pas avoir plus de 16 ans. Dis-moi, Spencer…es-tu venu camper avec ta famille ? Tes amis ? Tes…

Spencer baissa les yeux remplit de tristesse. Hier encore, il s'en fichait de ne pas se rappeler de sa vie ou de sa famille mais après son rêve, il avait ressenti un besoin ardent de se souvenir. Depuis son réveille dans ces bois

— Je n'en sais rien...

— Comment ça tu n'en sais rien ?

L'homme prit un air soupçonneux.

— Es-tu un fugueur ?

— Pourquoi me posez-vous toutes ces questions ? S'énerva Spencer.

— Et pourquoi refuses-tu d'y répondre ?

— Je ne me rappelle plus de rien, cracha finalement Spencer avec colère.

— Tu veux dire que tu es amnésique ?

Le type le regarda d'un air ouvertement sceptique.

— Mais tu te souviens de ton prénom !

Spener baissa les yeux.

— Je crois que je m'appelle Spencer, murmura-t-il. Mais…

— Mais tu n'en es pas certain.

L'expression de désarroi qui s'afficha sur la figure du jeune homme serra le cœur de l'homme. Il sentait que le gamin ne mentait pas. Il sourit pour le rassurer.

— Moi, C'est Derek Morgan, dit-il en se relevant.

— Le jeune homme soupira de frustration lorsqu'il fut libérer de ces cuisses fermes et musclé. Il aurait tant voulu les retenir encore un peu.

Derek lui tendit une main. Spencer hésita un instant avant de se résigner à la saisir. Derek l'aida à se remettre sur ses pieds puis l'agrippa durement à l'avant-bras.

— Je ne m'enfuirai pas.

— C'est pourtant ce que tu as fait, lui rappela Derek.

— Je ne savais pas à quoi m'attendre après que vous m'ayez violemment agrippé le bras, fit remarquer Spencer en fixant la grande main de Derek qui le tenait fortement au poignet.

— Derek le relâcha immédiatement.

— Je voulais seulement t'aider, t'avais l'air perdu, expliqua-t-il. Tu n'as rien à craindre de moi, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter.

Derek posa une main amicale sur son épaule en lui lançant un petit sourire bienveillant. Spencer aurait voulu frotter sa joue contre sa main pour ressentir la chaleur de sa peau mais il se contenta de lui rendre son sourire.

— Viens avec moi.

— Où ça ? Se méfia Spencer.

— Ne t'inquiète pas.

Spencer ne savait pas si c'était son ton suave ou son regard doux qui le poussait à lui faire confiance mais finalement, il le suivit.

Sur le chemin du retour au chalet, Derek étudiait d'un œil furtif l'étrange garçon qui marchait à côté de lui. Il avait des dizaines de questions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête. Comment ce gamin avait-il atterri dans ces bois ? D'où pouvait-il bien venir ? À quoi était due son amnésie ? Il devait bien manquer à quelqu'un ?

Puis il secoua la tête en se demandant comment ce gosse frêle avait réussi à le projeter au sol avec une telle force et à courir aussi vite. Pendant un instant, il avait cru qu'il était un jeune loup imprudent mais en le reniflant il sut immédiatement qu'il s'était trompé. Ce gosse n'appartenait à aucune des espèces de métamorphe connu. En vérité, Derek ignorait totalement ce qu'il était.

Derek savait que d'autres créatures surnaturelles existaient à travers le monde même s'il n'en avait pas croisé beaucoup au cours de sa vie. Il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un comme ce gamin. La beauté du garçon l'avait particulièrement troublé. Il le trouvait étrangement attirant pourtant il n'avait jamais été attiré par aucun homme auparavant. Son corps élancé et ses épaules anguleuses surplombant une taille fine lui donnaient un air androgyne. Son visage fin et son long cou gracile accentuaient encore plus cette apparence féminine. Sa peau était pareille à l'ivoire. Ses cheveux châtain partiellement ondulés lui couvraient entièrement les oreilles et la nuque. Ses longs cils adoucissaient son regard ambré et lui donnait un air ingénu. Puis Derek traina longuement ses yeux sur les lèvres du jeune homme. Elles étaient pleine et d'un rose pâle qui lui rappelait un juteux bonbon à la fraise. Il se surprit à souhaiter les goûter, les lécher, les sucer…

Derek grinça des dents en sentant une vague de chaleur l'envahir. Il ferma brièvement les yeux et respira profondément pour chasser le désir qui s'alluma au creux de ses reins. Il n'aimait pas du tout l'effet que lui faisait ce gosse. Il était un homme adulte de 34 ans, fiancé à une merveilleuse femme. Il ne pouvait pas être séduit par un adolescent amnésique et complètement perdu.

Spencer se trouvait complètement inconscient et imprudent. Comment avait-il pu accepter de suivre cet inconnu ? Peut-être qu'il allait lui faire du mal ? Surtout qu'il n'était même pas humain. C'était un loup garou, un prédateur. Il n'avait plus de souvenir mais il savait que les loups étaient carnivores. Mangeur de chair et qu'il ferait un met de choix. Il imagina que l'homme allait se transformer en bête et le dévorer. Il frissonna de peur. Puis il trouva cette idée grotesque. S'il avait voulu le manger, il l'aurait déjà fait.

C'était plutôt cet homme qui avait dû soucis à se faire, pensa Spencer. Lui aussi était un monstre capable de tuer. Il saurait se défendre si cela tournait mal.

De toute façon, il sentait qu'il ne risquait rien avec Derek. Il lui jeta un œil discret. Il devait reconnaitre que ce type était un amas de muscles sculptés et sexy. Il repensa à ses cuisses fermes qui le retenaient prisonniers. Il sentit son cœur battre encore plus fort contre sa cage thoracique. Il se pinça les lèvres pour reprendre ses esprits.

En arrivant près du chalet, Spencer aperçut une jeune femme élancée, aux traits finement sculptés, à la peau dorée et aux yeux noisette pénétrant qui reflétaient la même bestialité qu'il avait décelée dans ceux de Derek. Spencer trouvait qu'elle ressemblait à une guerrière amazone avec ses cheveux noirs tirés en arrière en une longue tresse. Elle dégageait quelque chose de féroce et de doux à la fois. Spencer la trouvait assurément belle malgré le long gilet terne qu'elle portait. Il sut instinctivement que la jeune femme était comme Derek. Un loup-garou.

La jeune femme descendit les marches de la véranda avec grâce et se planta devant Derek.

— Je me suis inquiété, dit-elle à Derek avant de tourner son regard vers le jeune homme.

— Désolé, mon amour, dit gentiment Derek en prenant son menton entre son pouce et son index avant d'y déposer un baisé à la commissure de ses lèvres. Spencer ressentit un pincement au cœur en voyant l'élan de tendresse que Derek avait envers la jeune femme.

— Qui est ton jeune ami ? Demanda-t-elle en fixant Spencer avec un froncement de sourcil puis elle tourna de nouveau son regard vers Derek l'air perplexe. Derek vit dans son regard qu'elle avait immédiatement compris que ce gamin n'était pas humain.

— Je l'ai trouvé qui rodait autour du chalet. Il est amnésique.

— Mon dieu ! S'exclama-t-elle d'une voix choquée. Le pauvre.

— Spencer, je te présente Savannah Hayes. Ma fiancée.

La nouvelle attrista profondément Spencer. Il ne savait même pas d'où lui venaient ce sentiment de possession qu'il éprouvait en vers Derek après tout il le connaissait depuis moins d'une heure.

— Salut, lui dit la jeune femme.

Spencer resta silencieux et baisa les yeux.

— On va devoir rentrer, annonça Derek à la jeune femme. Je dois le ramener en ville.

— Très bien, dit la jeune femme d'un air résigné. Derek savait bien que Savannah était très déçue. La jeune femme attendait ce week-end en amoureux depuis des semaines et voilà qu'un imprévu venait tout gâcher.

Un sourire coquin se dessina sur les lèvres de Derek.

— Je te promets de me rattraper.

— Ce n'est pas grave, soupira-t-elle. De toute façon, les valises sont encore dans le coffre de la voiture.

Elle remonta rapidement les marches de la véranda. Derek et Spencer suivirent la jeune femme.

Debout dans l'entrée, Spencer écarquilla les yeux en voyant le séjour. Les meubles modernes et luxueux contrastaient avec le côté rustique du chalet. Un canapé en cuir noir et blanc formant un U reposait au milieu de la salle avec un tapis noir et épais s'étendant jusqu'à la cheminée en pierre qui dominait tout un pan du mur. Au fond de la pièce, il y avait un imposant buffet noir. De l'autre côté, un piano à queue noir.

— Spencer pensa que ces gens devaient être riches.

— Quand as-tu eu le temps de dépoussiérer les meubles, Dit Derek en regardant autour de lui.

— Je te signale que tu es parti durant près d'une heure, répliqua la jeune femme.

— Encore désolé, dit Derek en prenant un air contrit. Suis-moi, dit-il en s'adressant à Spencer. Il poussa une porte coulissante

Spencer haussa les sourcils en entendant son autoritaire. Il leva les yeux au ciel en se demandant pourquoi avait-il accepté de le suivre?

En vérité, il savait pourquoi et se trouvait si stupide d'avoir pensé que cet homme si parfait aurait pu vouloir de lui. Il devait se sortir ce type de la tête. De toute façon, il avait une mission importante : retrouver sa famille. Peut-être valait-il mieux s'en aller toute suite ?

Il réfléchit. Ces bois étaient dangereux et Derek paraissait connaitre les environs. S'enfuir ne sera pas chose facile, pensa-t-il. Peut-être devait-il attendre le moment propice pour filer en douce.

Spencer entra dans une grande cuisine moderne ouverte sur une salle à manger. Seul un bar au comptoir en marbre beige délimitait les deux espaces.

— Assis-toi, dit Derek en désignant l'un des quatre tabourets alignés le long du bar.

Spencer obéit docilement. Derek avait encore pris ce ton autoritaire.

— Derek, appela Savannah en désignant la porte vitrée, puis elle sortit sur la terrasse suivit de près par son fiancé. Le couple laissa Spencer seul.

Le garçon se leva, se dirigea vers la porte vitrée, jeta un œil sur la terrasse et vit le couple debout près de la table. Ils chuchotaient. Spencer pensa était curieux. Il aurait tant voulu entendre ce qu'ils se disaient mais la porte vitrée était fermée. Il se concentra sur les lèvres de Savannah pour essayer de déchiffrer ses paroles. Rien. Il trouva son idée débile puis soudain, il entendit distinctement ce qu'elle chuchotait à voix basse. Spencer eut un mouvement de recule sous le choc. C'était de nouveau le silence.

_Comment est-ce possible? pensa-t-il._

Il s'approcha de nouveau de la porte vitrée et se concentra sur le couple.

— On ne sait pas ce qu'il est ?

— Et alors ? Rétorqua Derek.

— Et alors ? Répéta Savannah sur un ton choqué. Et s'il est dangereux ? T'as pensée à ça, hein ? Dis-moi ?

— Qu'est-ce que ce môme pourrait bien faire contre deux loups garous.

— Tu m'as dit qu'il t'avait projeté au sol et qu'il a fait preuve d'une force surhumaine, lui rappela Savannah.

— C'est vrai, il m'a surpris mais je ne pense pas qu'il soit dangereux.

— Tu ne le connais pas, répliqua-t-elle.

— Il est amnésique.

— Tu n'en sais rien. Il a peut-être menti.

— Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais que je fasse, Savannah ? Demanda Derek. Tu voudrais que je laisse ce gamin dans les bois.

— Bien sûr que non, s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter.

— Tant mieux car je ne l'aurais pas fait. Il a besoin de moi.

Les dernières paroles de Derek touchèrent Spencer en plein cœur. Ce type voulait vraiment l'aider alors qu'il ne le connaissait pas. Un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

_Derek est vraiment un type bien, pensa-t-il_

Il retourna s'asseoir sur le tabouret. Et prit la décision de rester encore un peu. Ensuite, il avisera.

Le couple entra de nouveau dans la cuisine. Spencer vit le regard de méfiance que lui lançait Savannah. Il la comprenait parfaitement. À cause de lui son week-end était écourté.

— Je vais sorti la voiture du garage, dit Derek en sortant rapidement de la cuisine.

Savannah marcha directement jusqu'au bar. Elle posa son coude sur le comptoir et son menton dans sa paume. Elle fixa Spencer. Le jeune homme embarrassé baissa les yeux. Savannah le mettait vraiment mal à l'aise.

— Tu te rappel vraiment de rien ?

Spencer secoua la tête.

— Elle soupira en le dévisageant.

— Tu as de la chance d'être tombé sur Derek. C'est vraiment un mec bien, toujours prêt à aider les autres. D'ailleurs, c'est l'une des choses que j'aime chez lui. _(Un sourire timide se dessina sur les lèvres de Spencer en pensant à Derek) _Brusquement le ton doucereux de Savannah se durcit. :

…Je ne sais pas ce que tu es mais si t'es vraiment amnésique alors moi aussi j'essayerai de t'aider à retrouver ta famille mais si jamais tu essaies de faire du mal à Derek ou à moi je te mettrai en pièce.

Spencer releva les yeux vers la jeune femme et vit une lueur dangereuse scintiller dans son regard. À cet instant, il sut qu'elle ne plaisantait pas.

Spencer hocha lentement la tête. Il comprenait parfaitement que la jeune femme veuille protéger son fiancé. S'il avait aimé quelqu'un aussi profondément lui aussi aurait eu envie de le protéger et de le défendre corps et âme.

Savannah sourit.

— Bien, ravie de voir que nous nous comprenons, dit-elle en continuant d'arborer son sourire. Tu devrais peut-être aller te rafraichir car il y a de la route à faire avant d'arriver à Esperance.

— Esperance, répéta Spencer.

— Oui, en as-tu déjà entendu parler ?

— Non, répondit-il avec un froncement de sourcils.

— Tu verras, c'est une ville charmante, dit-elle. Viens, je vais te montrer la salle de bain.

La jeune femme se redressa et indiqua à Spencer de la suivre. Elle l'entraina dans un petit couloir menant à une porte du fond et l'ouvrit.

Spencer regarda la pièce. La salle de bain était grande et spacieuse avec une cabine de douche aux verres fumés. Il y avait aussi une étagère beige contenant des serviettes, des peignoirs, divers linges et objets. Il y avait un comptoir en marbre beige contenant deux lavabos ovales transparent et au-dessus se trouvait un miroir. Spencer lâcha un hoquet de surprise en apercevant son reflet. Il avait l'impression de se voir pour la première fois. Il tâtonna à plusieurs reprise son visage. Il se trouvait maigre et pâle. Il comprenait pourquoi Derek l'appelait gamin. Quel âge pouvait-il bien avoir ?

— Tu devrais enlever tes vêtements, ils sont sales.

Il tourna son regard sur Savannah.

— Je n'en ai pas d'autre, marmonna-t-il.

La jeune femme parut réfléchir puis elle quitta la pièce et réapparut quelques minutes plus tard en tenant entre ses mains un sweat gris et un jogging noir. Elle les tendit à Spencer.

— Je pense que cela devrait aller, dit-elle. Spencer la regarda avec étonnement.

— Merci, dit-il en prenant les vêtements.

— Il y a des gants de toilette sur l'étagère, l'informa-t-elle.

Elle lui fit un petit sourire avant de refermer la porte en le laissant seul. La gentillesse que faisait preuve la jeune femme le surprenait sachant la méfiance qu'elle ressentait en vers lui. Il posa les vêtements délicatement sur le comptoir. Il empoigna son tee-shirt tâché et l'enleva puis il le laissa tomber à ses pieds, il ôta aussi son jeans et ses tennis. Il ouvrit le robinet et laissa couler l'eau. Il se dévisagea un instant dans le miroir.

Puis soudain, l'image de l'étranger qu'il avait attaqué dans les bois s'imposa dans son esprit. Contrairement à lui, cet homme n'avait pas eu de chance. Il était tombé sur lui et il l'avait tué puis abandonné son corps comme un tas d'ordure.

Il ferma les yeux et grimaça d'horreur. Il se voyait planter ses dents dans le cou de l'homme et boire son sang.

Etait-il un père ? Un frère ou l'oncle de quelqu'un ? Par sa faute, jamais ils sauront ce qui lui était arrivé. Une vague intense de culpabilité le submergea. Il ne méritait pas que des gens aussi gentils lui viennent en aide après ce qu'il avait fait.

Il détourna le regard du miroir et prit un gant de toilette sur l'étagère. Il le mouilla et le passa sur son visage, son cou, son torse, ses bras. Il frottait presque à s'en décaper la peau comme si cela pouvait effacer son acte horrible. Puis il jeta avec rage le gant dans le panier sous lavabo. Il enfila rapidement les vêtements que lui avait donné Savannah, puis se laissa glisser au sol en enfouissant son visage entre ses mains. Peu importe combien il essayait d'oublier, il ne pouvait pas retirer l'image de l'inconnu de son esprit.


	3. Chapter 3

**Lune sanglante.**

**Chapitre 3.**

Derek ouvrit doucement la porte de la salle de bain. Il vit le gamin replié sur lui-même. Il ressentit de la peine en le voyant si abattu. Il aurait voulu le prendre dans ses bras pour le consoler.

— Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, gamin ?

— Je ne veux pas vous causer plus d'ennui, dit Spencer essayant d'éviter le regard sombre et brillant que lui lançait Derek.

— C'est ce que tu penses ? Demanda Derek. Il s'agenouilla devant Spencer et posa une main sur son avant-bras. Spencer sentit sa peau tressaillir à son contact. Il luttait intérieurement à ignorer la sensation agréable que cela provoquait en lui.

— Oui, soupira-t-il. Je suis un monstre.

_Comment se gamin pouvait-il croire une telle chose avec ce visage d'ange ? Pensa Derek. _

— Ne dis pas ce genre de chose.

Spencer s'écarta légèrement de Derek et ramassa son tee-shirt sur le sol.

— Ce n'est pas mon sang, marmonna-t-il en triturant du bout des doigts la tâche.

Derek leva les yeux vers Spencer et souleva ses sourcils. Il prit délicatement le vêtement entre ses mains et le sentit. Choqué, il écarquilla les yeux.

_Putain ! Pensa-t-il_.

Le sang sur le tee-shirt appartenait à un humain. Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas remarquer ce détail avec son flair hyper développé ? Doté d'un odorat puissant, les loups garous étaient capables de sentir une odeur à plus de 6 km à la ronde. Derek prit conscience que c'était à cause de l'odeur du gamin. Ce doux parfum mystérieux et étrange qui se dégageait de lui avait masqué l'odeur du sang.

Derek fronça les sourcils.

— C'est le sang de qui ? Raconte !

Spencer déglutit en voyant l'homme lui adresser un regard sévère.

— Hier soir, dans les bois, je suis tombé sur un homme, il était blessé…

— Blessé ? L'interrompit Derek.

Spencer hocha doucement la tête.

— Son corps avait plusieurs morsures, murmura-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

— Des morsures, répéta Derek blême. Quel genre de morsure ?

— Je n'en sais rien…

— Animal ?

— Peut-être bien…

Derek repensa à la découverte macabre faite deux jours plus tôt à la lisière d'Esperance. Il ne restait plus grand chose à autopsier mais le médecin légiste réussit à identifier la victime, une jeune Wiccane nommé Shannon Esserler. Les traces sur les lieux et sur la victime accusaient un loup-garou de l'attaque. Cette nouvelle avait ébranlé l'équilibre fragile entre la communauté Wiccane et la meute de loup-garou d'Esperance. Les wiccan réclamaient justice mais Derek était persuadé que le loup-garou responsable de cette sauvagerie n'était pas un membre de sa meute. Il les connaissait tous très bien. Aucun n'était capable d'une telle horreur. Ce loup garou venait d'ailleurs. Il existait de nombreux loup-garou qui ne voyaient en les humains qu'une viande bonne à dévorer. Derek les haïssait. À ses yeux, c'étaient des lâches.

— Il saignait beaucoup et…

Spencer s'arrêta de parler en voyant l'air dur que Derek affichait.

— Que se passe-t-il ? Vous allez bien ?

Derek se redressa sans répondre. Ses yeux brillèrent de colère lorsqu'il quitta précipitamment la salle de bain.

— Savannah, cria-t-il dans le couloir.

La jeune femme apparut dans le séjour.

— Qu'est-ce qui passe ? Demanda-t-elle inquiète.

— Hier soir, il a eu une nouvelle attaque, dit-il brièvement.

— Tu en es sûr ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix encore sous le choc.

— Non, mais le gosse a trouvé un homme blessé dans les bois. Son corps avait des traces de morsures. Je dois aller vérifier. Toi, reste ici avec lui jusqu'à ce que je revienne.

— Derek ! Cria-t-elle trop tard. Il avait déjà disparus par la porte d'entrée.

Il sauta au-dessus des marches de la véranda et atterrit sur ses jambes, puis il fonça directement dans les bois. Il déchira son t-shirt et enleva son jeans avant de les jeter sans ralentir sa course. En quelque seconde, il se transforma en un énorme loup au pelage noir.

* * *

><p>C'était la deuxième fois que Spencer se retrouvait seul avec Savannah. Il la trouvait plutôt gentille mais il n'était pas du tout à l'aise en sa présence. Peut-être parce qu'elle ne se gênait pas pour le dévisager comme une bête curieuse.<p>

Debout près de l'entrée, il suivit du regard Savannah qui s'installa sur le canapé.

— Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit avant ? Demanda-t-elle.

Spencer savait à quoi elle faisait allusion : à l'inconnu.

— Je ne voulais pas retourner là-bas.

Spencer lui avait dit une demi-vérité. Ce n'était pas grave, comment le saurait-elle ?

Même si Savannah ne doutait pas de la sincérité du garçon, elle le soupçonnait de ne pas tout lui dire.

— Tu es sûr que c'est la seule raison ?

Spencer baissa les yeux en se demandant si par moment elle lisait dans ses pensées.

— Au beau milieu de nulle part, un homme meurt dans tes bras et toi tu ne le dis à personne ! Tu ne dis rien !

— Je...Je suis dé…désolé, murmura Spencer d'un air apeuré. Il craignait qu'elle finisse par comprendre ce qu'il avait tué un l'inconnu. Pire, qu'elle comprenne ce qu'il était vraiment. Ce qu'il croyait être. Un vampire.

— Je ne te demande pas de t'excuser, rétorqua Savannah. Je cherche juste à comprendre. C'est vraiment étrange comme comportement, tu ne trouves pas ?

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent sans que Spencer sache quoi dire. Il baissa de nouveau les yeux. Savannah vit l'embarras du jeune homme. Elle se demanda si elle n'avait pas été un peu trop rude avec lui. Après tout Derek avait raison, ce gamin n'avait pas du tout l'air dangereux. Il inspirait seulement de la pitié avec son physique de crevette.

Elle se leva et mit fin au silence.

— Allons à la cuisine. J'ai envie d'une tasse de café bien corsée. Tu en veux une ?

Spencer pivota vers l'entrée et marqua une hésitation. Devait-il en profiter et s'en aller ? Il savait qu'il ne supporterait plus une autre séance d'interrogatoire. Le mensonge n'était pas son point fort. Il était même plutôt nul. Mais d'un autre côté, où irait-il ? Il n'y avait que la forêt à perte de vu. Finalement, il la suivit dans la cuisine. Il se hissa sur un tabouret. Savannah appuya le bouton de la cafetière électrique pour réchauffer le café.

— Tu dois avoir faim, non ? Demanda-t-elle.

Il hocha timidement la tête. Il était 16 heures passé et la faim le tenaillait. Savannah sortit du frigo une boîte Tupperware contenant des sandwiches au rosbif.

— Je les avais préparés ce matin pour Derek, dit-elle en posant la boite sur le comptoir avec une assiette vide. Elle ouvrit un placard et prit deux tasses. Elle posa l'une devant Spencer, garda l'autre pour elle. Ensuite elle attrapa la cafetière et elle remplit la tasse de Spencer puis la sienne.

— Merci, dit-il en enveloppant de ses mains la petite tasse. Il fixa le café noir. Il se demanda s'il aimait ça ? S'il en avait déjà bu auparavant ? En tout cas l'odeur lui était agréable. Il but une gorgée et sourit.

— C'est bon..._mais pas aussi bon que le sang de l'inconnu. _

Savannah lui rendit son sourire.

— Tu peux te servir, dit Savannah en poussant la boîte Tupperware.

Spencer posa sa tasse et prit un sandwich et mordit dedans à pleine dent.

— Ravie de voir que cela te plaise.

— Merci pour tout ce que vous faites, dit-il la bouche pleine. Savannah fut étonnée. Elle cligna des yeux et le fixa.

— Ce n'est pas grand-chose, finit-elle par dire en amenant sa tasse de café à ses lèvres. Elle prit une gorgée de café et se détendit un peu plus.

— Je…je…balbutiai Spencer en déposant le sandwich dans l'assiette.

Savannah le fixa avec un air amusé.

— Respire.

— Je…, commença prudemment Spencer en essayant dissimuler le fait qu'il soit intimidé. Je me demandais s'il avait d'autre personne comme vous ?

— Tu veux dire des loups garous ?

— Oui, dit-il en reprenant sa tasse.

— Bien sûr, Derek et moi vivons dans une meute.

Spencer devint écarlate et faillit renverser sa tasse de café sur le comptoir.

— Une meute de loup-garou ?

Savannah éclata de rire en voyant l'effroi qui se dessinait sur le visage du jeune homme.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, les loups garous ne restent pas tapis dans l'ombre attendant de dévorer quelqu'un…

— Mais l'homme d'hier soir… l'interrompit Spencer. Il a été attaqué par un loup-garou ?

— Derek le suppose. Le mois dernier, il y a eu une agression. La jeune fille est morte et le responsable n'a toujours pas été retrouvé. Il est possible que l'attaque d'hier soir soit également commise par le même loup garou mais c'est peut-être autre chose.

— Autre chose ? Comme quoi ? Demanda Spencer. Il regrettait déjà d'avoir posé la question.

— Le monde est peuplé d'étrange créature. Tous ne sont pas très amicaux envers sont très dangereuses.

Spencer blêmit. Il avait l'impression d'être tombé dans la quatrième dimension. Lors que Derek lui avait avoué être un loup-garou, il n'avait pas eu peur car il avait senti que derrière ce colosse de muscle se cachait un homme bien mais à présent, il découvrait un monde terrifiant où des monstres tuaient des gens pour les dévorer. Soudain, il réalisa qu'il était l'une de ces créatures.

* * *

><p>Derek s'arrêta, leva le museau en l'air et renifla. Deux bonnes heures qu'il courait dans la forêt à la recherche d'une odeur de sang humain. Il était presque dix-huit heures. La forêt devenait peu à peu sombre. Finalement, Derek décida de rentrer au chalet. Il commença à rebrousser chemin lorsqu'une odeur subtile de sang et de chair putréfié entremêlé d'une odeur de loup l'interpella. Derek blêmit en trouvant différentes empreintes de loup garou. Il comprit que ces attaques n'étaient le fait d'un individu isolé. Il y avait plusieurs loups garous.<p>

Il baissa le museau au sol et suivit la puanteur à la trace. Il contourna un buisson et tomba sur un campement ravagé. Une odeur de mort imprégnait fortement les lieux. Les mouches s'agglutinaient et virevoltaient autour de la tente couverte partiellement de sang. Derek se doutait de ce qu'il trouverait sous la tente. Il passa la tête par l'ouverture et écarquilla les yeux d'effroi. Il ne restait plus qu'un tronc à moitié dévoré. C'était une femme. Il se rappela que le gosse lui avait parlé d'un homme.

— Il y a deux victimes, réalisa-t-il. Derek se mit à la recherche du deuxième corps.

Il suivit une trainée sanglante jusqu'à un buisson. Il reconnut le bruit d'un os que l'on broyait. Il se glissa discrètement entre deux buissons et s'aplatit au sol en scrutant l'obscurité environnante. Au loin, il aperçut un loup beige occupé à mâcher ce qui semblait être un fémur. Sous ses pattes, gisait les restes d'un homme. Cette vision d'horreur dégoûta Derek. Il savait que les loups garous se nourrissant de chair humaine ne s'arrêtaient jamais. Ils continuaient à tuer jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient arrêtés. Alors il prit la décision de l'abattre. Il jeta un bref regard aux alentours pour s'assurer que le loup était bien seul. L'autre loup n'avait pas encore senti sa présence. Derek se redressa lentement avant de s'élancer vers lui. Le loup garou lâcha son os et découvrit ses crocs. Les deux loups se faisaient face et grognaient pour montrer leurs puissances. Derek dominait l'autre loup garou par sa carrure massive et imposante. Malgré tout, le loup garou beige continuait à grogner, les oreilles dressées, les poils hérissés tout en reculant. Puis soudain, il fondit sur Derek pour essayer de le mordre mais celui-ci esquiva l'attaque. Derek le renversa au sol et lui enfonça ses dents pointues dans la gorge avant de la lui arracher. Le loup beige reprit instantanément sa forme humaine. Derek se transforma et s'agenouilla près du corps. Il lui tourna le visage et l'examina de plus prêt. L'homme ne devait pas avoir plus de 20 ans. Il avait un loup hurlant tatoué sur les pectoraux. Cet homme n'était pas originaire de la région.

* * *

><p>La nuit était tombée depuis un moment. Spencer assit sur le tabouret regardait Savannah faire les cents pas dans la cuisine.<p>

— J'aurais dû l'accompagner, dit-elle en lançant un regard chargé d'angoisse.

Peut-être devait-il dire quelque chose pour la rassurer, pensa Spencer. Mais quoi ? D'ailleurs lui aussi trouvait que Derek était partit bien trop longtemps.

— Je suis certain qu'il va bien, dit-il en s'efforçant de sourire.

D'un coup, Savannah se figea et son expression faciale se durcit. Elle ouvrit la porte de la terrasse et scruta l'obscurité environnante. Spencer trouva son attitude si bizarre.

— Il y a un problème ?

— Chut, grogna-t-elle sans détacher les yeux de l'obscurité.

Spencer se demanda qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien capter l'attention de la jeune femme.

Soudain elle enleva ses vêtements et les jeta au sol, Spencer baissa rapidement les yeux. Gêné, il ne savait plus où se mettre.

— Il y a un loup garou près du chalet et ce n'est pas Derek, Dit-elle. Verrouille la porte derrière moi.

Elle referma la porte en sortant.

Dix minutes s'écoulèrent et la jeune femme ne revenait toujours pas. Spencer trouvait le temps longs.

Soudain, il crut entendre des bruits de pas provenant de l'extérieur. Il se leva de son tabouret puis hésita quelques secondes avant de sortir sous la terrasse. Il s'immobilisa et tendit l'oreille. La nuit était silencieuse. Il avait peut-peut-être rêvé. Fatigué d'attendre, il décida de parti à la recherche de la jeune femme dans la pénombre. Il quitta la terrasse et fit le tour du chalet. Il ne voyait rien mais sentait qu'il avait quelque chose qui se cachait dans les buissons.

— Savannah ? Dit-il timidement.

Un grognement menaçant s'éleva dans le ciel nocturne et le corps de Spencer se raidit. Il sut que ce n'était pas la jeune femme malgré tout il avança, la peur au ventre à l'idée de découvrir ce qui se cache dans les buissons.

Il aperçut dissimulé entre les fourrés, des yeux jaunes luisant comme des braises ardentes qui le fixaient. Il sentit son cœur rater un battement, et sa respiration s'accélérer.

Un énorme loup argenté de deux mètre bondit hors des buissons et atterrit de l'autre côté, et lui bloqua le passage vers le chalet. Les babine retroussé dégoulinante de bave, la bête enragée montrait ses crocs tranchant. Instinctivement, Spencer recula mais le loup se jeta sur lui et enfonça ses crocs dans son épaule droite évitant de peu sa gorge. Le garçon hurla de douleur en sentant les dents du loup lui déchirer profondément la chair et lui brisé la clavicule et l'omoplate. Soudain, quelque chose percuta de plein fouet le loup argenté qui se retrouva projeté au sol.

Spencer grimaça de douleur en se relevant et jeta un œil à son épaule. Il sentit un drôle de fourmillement au fond de la plaie. Tout à coup, le sang s'arrêta de couler et l'os de sa clavicule et de son omoplate se ressoudèrent puis la plaie se referma sans laisser aucun stigmate sur sa peau. Il effleura délicatement du bout des doigts l'endroit où aurait dû être la blessure. Sa peau était lisse et blanche. Il comprit qu'il avait le don de se régénérer.

Un grognement le fit leva les yeux. Il fut surpris de voir un imposant loup noir. Il était tout autant effrayant que le loup argenté. Spencer sentit une odeur familière qui émanait du loup et il sut instinctivement qu'il s'agit de Derek sous cette forme.

Le loup argenté se redressa et gronda furieusement. Puis il se rua sur loup noir pour essayer de le mordre. Le loup noir sauta sur son adversaire. Les deux loups s'attaquaient à coups de crocs, de griffes et de grognement menaçant.

Spencer était stupéfait d'assister à cette danse sanglante.

Le loup noir fit tomber le loup argenté puis il le mordit à la gorge, puis d'un coup sec il lui brisa le cou. Le loup noir ouvrit la gueule et relâcha la carcasse du loup argenté qui reprit instantanément forme humaine.

Derek muta de nouveau en homme. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant le tatouage d'un loup hurlant. Il l'avait aussi vu sur l'autre loup garou. il leva son regard sur Spencer avant de le rejoindre complètement nu. Spencer retint son souffle en écarquillant les yeux. Il était bien plus choqué par la nudité de Derek que par le fait qu'il venait de le voir reprendre forme humaine. Il laissa son regard errer sur le corps nu de l'autre homme à la peau mat. Il admira les muscles saillants de ses cuisses fermes puis il scruta son entrejambe sans aucune vergogne. Soudain, Spencer pris conscience de ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il détourna rapidement le regard et rougit de honte. Il remercia le ciel que Derek n'ait rien remarqué.

— C'est quoi se bordel ? Je l'ai vu te mordre, dit Derek en fronçant les sourcils. Il saisit l'épaule droite du garçon et l'examina. Il tira sur le sweat déchiré et pleine de sang.

Spencer se mit à rire nerveusement

— Il ne m'a pas mordu.

Derek l'observait avec méfiance.

— Je sais ce que j'ai vu.

Les loups garous avaient une capacité de guérison deux à trois fois plus rapide que les humains mais ils étaient incapables de guérir instantanément. Derek réfléchit, connaissait-il des créatures surnaturelles avec de tels pouvoirs ? Aucun métamorphe même le plus évolué n'était capable d'une telle prouesse. Puis il se souvint. Au cours de sa vie, il n'avait rencontré qu'une seule fois une créature capable de se régénérer instantanément. Un vampire. À ses yeux c'était une abomination. Il haïssait les vampires autant que les loups garous qui se nourrissaient de la chair humaine. Derek savait que le gamin n'était pas un vampire, car il entendait son cœur battre la chamade dans sa poitrine, c'était le signe qu'il était nerveux à cause de son mensonge. Les vampires étaient des cadavres ambulants. Ils étaient en principe mort par conséquent leurs cœurs avaient cessé de battre depuis bien longtemps et surtout ils craignaient la lumière du jour. Le gamin ne semblait pas voir de problème avec ça. Derek lâcha les épaules du jeune homme.

— Tu peux me faire confiance. Dis-moi la vérité.

Spencer hésita un long moment, puis décida de réaffirmer son mensonge.

— Je n'ai pas été mordu.

Derek était déçu de l'entêtement du garçon.

Comme tu veux mais sache que je n'en ai pas fini avec toi, prévint-il. Où est Savannah ?

Ils entendirent des bruissements léger provenant de la forêt et tout à coup une louve blanche apparue devant eux. Sur son flanc gauche, son pelage était d'un rouge sombre. Puis elle se transforma.

— Savannah ? Cria Derek. Il la rattrapa dans ses bras avant qu'elle ne tombe. Derek vit qu'une partie de sa cuisse avait été arrachée.

— Oh mon dieu ! Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivée ?

La jeune femme releva la tête et dit faiblement:

— Ils arrivent.

Spencer s'étonna qu'elle ait réussi à revenir jusqu'au chalet avec une telle blessure. La pauvre femme se vidait de son sang. Spencer fixa le sang qui s'écoulait de la blessure. Il se demanda quel goût pouvait-il bien avoir ?

Il reprit ses esprits puis recula. Il se trouva horrible de penser une telle chose alors que la jeune femme était en train de mourir. Il le savait car il pouvait entendre les battements irréguliers de son cœur et sa respiration laborieuse.

— C'est trop tard, elle meurt, murmura-t-il.

Il vit le regard féroce que lui lança Derek. Il comprit qu'il l'avait entendu.

— Désolé, dit-il en adressant à Derek un regard triste.

Derek l'ignora et reporta de nouveau son attention sur Savannah. Il caressa avec douceur ses cheveux.

— Tout ira bien, murmura-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête en réponse.

— Je t'aime tant, Derek, réussit-elle à murmurer. Elle pleurait.

— Je t'aime encore plus, répliqua-t-il avec un sourire sans joie. Il posa un baisé sur son front.

Puis elle ferma doucement les yeux. Quelques secondes plus tard, c'était fini. Elle ne respirait plus. Derek ressentit une douleur dans sa poitrine et dans son cœur puis il poussa le hurlement qui résonna des kilomètres à la ronde. Puis il serra contre sa poitrine le corps de sa fiancée et la berça doucement.

Spencer passa sa main sur sa figure et fut étonné de voir des larmes. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il pleurait aussi.

Subitement, l'air empestait le loup garou. D'un coup, Derek braqua ses yeux rouges de larmes vers la forêt. Il percevait l'odeur d'une dizaine de loup se dirigeant vers eux. Spencer les sentait également arrivés.

— Il faut partir, dit-il inquiet.

— Non, grogna Derek en allongeant délicatement sur le sol le corps de sa fiancée. Pas avant d'avoir arraché la tête de celui qui tué Savannah

— C'est eux qui nous arracheront la tête si nous les affrontons. Partons maintenant, rétorqua fermement Spencer.

— Derek grogna de rage, ses yeux étincelait comme des flammes, ses dents s'allongeaient.

— Je ne te retiens pas.

Spencer trouvait l'expression de son visage carrément effrayante. Il ne savait pas ce qui le retenait de l'abandonner ici.

— Donne-nous le garçon, dit une voix qui ressemblait plus à un grognement de menace.

Spencer eut l'étrange sensation de reconnaître cette voix. Il écarquilla les yeux de stupéfaction en voyant ce géant totalement nu sortir des bois. Cet homme était gigantesque, bien plus grand que Derek. Il avait d'épais cheveux poivre et sel, un visage carré couvert de scarification. Son corps tout en muscle était parcouru d'énorme veine hideuse. L'homme était accompagné d'énorme loup garou grognant et bavant prêt à mordre. Ils les s'encerclèrent en ne leurs laissant aucune échappatoire.

— Donnes-nous le garçon, grogna de nouveau le colosse en pointant son doigt sur Spencer. Sinon, nous te mettrons en pièce comme ta petite copine.

Derek grogna de rage lorsque l'homme fit allusion à Savannah.

— Tu le connais ? Demanda-t-il à Spencer. Le garçon secoua la tête.

— Non. Peut-être. En fait, je n'en sais rien.

Derek jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Savannah puis se mit en position de combat. Il éprouvait un désir ardent de la venger.

— C'est le chagrin qui le fait agir de façon si stupide ? Se demanda Spencer.

Il était réaliste, Derek n'allait pas faire longs feu face à une bande de loup-garou féroce. La seule option était la fuite. D'un geste rapide, il saisit Derek par les épaules et bondit si haut qu'il atteignit la cime des arbres.


	4. Chapter 4

**Lune sanglante. **

**Chapitre 4.**

Spencer vit disparaître le chalet et le bande de loup garou entre les grands arbres de la forêt. Pendant quelques secondes, il eut la sensation de voler au-dessus des arbres, puis Derek se mit à s'agiter et à grogner comme un fou. Spencer lutta pour ne pas le lâcher, mais Derek continuait à s'agiter.

— Lâche-moi, hurla-t-il avec rage.

Spencer sentit peu à peu Derek glisser entre ses mains. Ils finirent par tomber dans les branchages des arbres à plus d'une soixantaine de mètre du sol. Spencer estima qu'il avait parcouru au moins un kilomètre. La bande de loup garou enragé ne tarderait pas à les rattraper.

Les branches finirent par céder sous leurs poids. Ils dégringolèrent rapidement vers le sol. Spencer se remettait à peine de sa chute lorsque Derek le saisit par le cou et le souleva du sol.

— Vous…n'aviez…au…cune…chance…face…eux, articula Spencer avec grand peine en soutenant le regard du loup qui étincelait de menace et de rage.

Derek s'énerva et grogna encore plus fort en resserrant ses doigts autour de la gorge du garçon qui ne tentait même pas de se libérer.

— Comment as-tu fait ça ? Gronda Derek d'une voix féroce.

— Je…je…ne…sais…pas, bredouilla difficilement Spencer.

— Ça suffit ! Dis-moi ce que tu es ?

— Je…n'en…sais…rien. Rappelez-vous, je suis amnésique.

Derek le dévisagea en plissant les yeux.

— Tu connais ces loups ? Dis-moi ce qu'ils te veulent ?

— Je…n'en…sais…rien…

— Ils semblaient te connaitre.

— Je…sais…mais…je…ne…me…souviens…pas…

— Dis-moi la vérité, gronda plus fort Derek.

— Vous…me…faites…mal, haleta difficilement Spencer.

Derek gronda furieusement avant de le projeter contre un arbre. Spencer ne put retenir un gémissement de douleur avant d'atterrir sur ses fesses. Spencer frotta son cou meurtri en essayant de reprendre sa respiration. Il se releva en agrippant le tronc de l'arbre.

Derek ne lui jeta même pas un regard.

— Savannah et moi devions passer un week-end romantique et maintenant elle morte, dit-il plaintivement. Que vais-je pouvoir dire à sa famille ?

Spencer perçut les regrets et la douleur dans sa voix. Derek aurait sans doute souhaité ne jamais l'avoir rencontré. Spencer le comprenait même si cela lui faisait de la peine. Il baissa les yeux, incapable de le regarder. Un sentiment de honte lui tordait estomac.

Derek essaya d'avaler les sanglots qui lui serraient la gorge mais sans le vouloir il émit un petit gémissement plaintif.

Spencer s'avança jusqu'à lui et le serra dans ses bras frêle. Il s'attendait à ce que ce grand costaud au physique très virile le repousse violemment mais au lieu de cela, il le serra à son tour dans ses bras et sanglota aux creux de son cou.

— Savannah, gémit Derek entre deux sanglots.

_Tout est de ma faute, pensa Spencer._

Il ne supporterait pas qu'une autre personne perdre la vie à cause de lui.

— C'est moi qu'ils veulent, donc je vais les distraire…

— Quoi ? Non, il est hors de question, protesta brutalement Derek en agrippant les épaules de Spencer.

— Cela vous laissera le temps de fuir, ajouta Spencer.

— Pour qui me prends-tu ? Je ne suis pas un lâche, s'indigna Derek en repoussant Spencer.

— Vous n'êtes pas un lâche mais c'est la seule solution. Les affronter serait du suicide. Ils sont plus nombreux.

— Très bien, tu les attires et après ? Questionna Derek en croissant les bras.

— Et après quoi ? Répéta Spencer.

— Il se passera quoi ?

— Eh bien, je tenterai de les semer.

— Et si tu n'y arrives pas, dit Derek.

Spencer se raidit légèrement face la réaction de l'homme.

— J'y arriverai. Je suis rapide et agile.

— Savannah était aussi rapide et agile et pourtant, ils l'ont tuée.

— Mais qu'allons-nous faire ? Il faut bien tenter quelque chose pour nous sortir de ce pétrin.

— Il vaut mieux rester ensemble.

— Mais…

Soudain, un mouvement dans l'obscurité attira l'attention de Derek.

— Silence ! Murmura-t-il en posant une main sur la bouche de Spencer qui se figea immédiatement.

Spencer écarquilla les yeux lorsque l'odeur des loups garou lui parvint. Ils se rapprochaient dangereusement.

— Suis-moi, dit Derek en saisissant Spencer par le poignet.

— Nous retournons au chalet, annonça-t-il fermement avant de se transformer en un gigantesque loup.

* * *

><p>Derek et Spencer débouchèrent à l'arrière du chalet. Une atmosphère lugubre régnait aux alentours.<p>

Derek jeta un regard autour de lui afin de s'assurer que l'endroit était désert. Puis soudain, il eut le souffle coupé en voyant l'état du chalet. La porte vitrée et de la fenêtre de la terrasse étaient brisées, certains meubles étaient renversés, d'autres mis en pièce. Il avança sous la terrasse et vit la cuisine, il se figea et ferma les yeux, incapable d'aller plus loin. Il pouvait parfaitement imaginer à quoi ressemblait l'intérieur. Cela lui provoquait une douleur immense.

Ce chalet symbolisait l'engagement et l'amour qui existait entre Savannah et lui. Ils avaient passé de nombreux week-ends à le retaper. Savannah s'était investie complètement dans la décoration et l'aménagement des différentes pièces en s'attardant sur chaque petit détail pour que ce soit parfait. Aujourd'hui, il n'en restait plus rien.

Derek ouvrit les yeux en sentant la main de Spencer sur son épaule.

— Il ne vaut mieux pas s'attarder ici, dit Spencer.

— Tu as raison. Va chercher la clé du 4x4. Je crois qu'elle est sur la console près de l'entrée. Moi, je vais récupérer le corps de Savannah.

Derek quitta la rapidement la terrasse ne supportant plus cette vision apocalyptique.

Spencer jeta un œil rapide à la cuisine avant d'y pénétrer. Il y avait du verre brisé éparpillé un peu partout sur le plancher. Les placards étaient arrachés des murs, et ce qui restait des appareils électroménager gisaient en morceaux sur le sol. S'il n'avait pas su que les loups garous étaient responsables de ce chaos, il aurait cru qu'une mini tornade était passée par là.

Il traversa rapidement la cuisine. Le salon n'était pas en meilleur état. Le canapé était lacéré à plusieurs en endroit, les coussins étaient éventrés.

Spencer regarda à l'entrée et il vit la petite console en morceau. Il soupira. Comment allait-il retrouver la clé dans tout cet enfer ?

Il commença à soulever les débris de bois qui jonchaient le sol.

* * *

><p>Derek jeta un œil sous la véranda. Il fronça les sourcils en ne voyant pas le corps du type qu'il avait tué une heure plus tôt. Puis il se dirigea vers le buisson d'où Savannah avait surgi. Derek manqua de s'étouffer en ne trouvant pas son corps. Il ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi l'avaient-ils emmenée ? Qu'allaient-ils faire d'elle ?<p>

Sous le choc, il fixa la terre souillée par le sang de la femme qu'il aimait.

Subitement, il réalisa que c'était tout ce qui restait d'elle et que ces loups garous l'avaient privé de la possibilité de lui donner une sépulture. Désespéré, il se laissa tomber à genoux devant la mare de sang. Son désespoir se transforma en haine. La rage le consuma entièrement.

Il se jura de tous les tuer.

Un bruit provenant d'un buisson attira son attention mais ce fut trop tard. Un énorme loup gris se jeta sur lui et planta ses crocs robuste sur son bras et le brisa. Derek poussa un hurlement de douleur mais la bête s'acharnait. La bave chaude dégoulinait de la gueule du monstre et tombait sur la figure de Derek.

Avec sa main valide, Derek tentait de repousser la bête qui désirait ardemment le saisir à la gorge. Il pouvait sentir le souffle chaud et nauséabond du loup garou sur son cou. Une odeur de sang émanait de sa gueule béante. Derek tourna son visage pour respirer. Il était incapable de se lever et ses forces commençaient à l'abandonner. Au moment où il pensait que tout était perdu, une force invisible entraîna l'énorme loup garou à l'arrière.

À bout de souffle et le cœur battant, Derek se redressa en grimaçant. Son bras était en piteuse état mais il savait qu'elle guérirait en quelques jours.

Les gémissements du loup garou capta enfin son attention et fut abasourdi par ce qu'il voyait : Spencer agrippant fermement le loup garou entre ses bras, et ses dents plantés profondément dans son cou.

Le loup garou ne bougeait déjà plus. Quand Spencer eut terminé, le loup garou avait repris forme humaine. Il le laissa tomber au sol. Le sang encore chaud s'écoulait de sa bouche, tâchant le devant de son sweat.

Le visage de Derek était blanc. Il fixa sans rien dire la figure angélique du gamin maculé de sang. Comment se gamin frêle avait-il pu faire preuve d'une telle violence ? Ce gamin l'intriguait et l'effrayait en même temps.

Ne supportant pas le regard horrifié que lui lance Derek, Spencer tourna la tête pour dissimuler son visage.

— S'il vous plaît ne me regarder pas, supplia-t-il.

— Qu'as-tu fait ? Dit Derek hébété.

Spencer fouilla dans la poche de son jogging, tout en évitant de croiser le regard de Derek. Puis il lui tendit la clé du véhicule.

— Tenez et partez d'ici avant que les autres reviennent.

— Non, je ne partirai pas sans toi, rétorqua Derek en reprenant ses esprits.

— J'ai vu votre regard. Je doute que vous ayez envie de m'emmener avec vous. D'ici, j'arrive à sentir votre peur et je ne vous blâme pas. Qui voudrait d'un monstre ?

— Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

— Vous avez vu ce que j'ai fait. J'ai bu son sang jusqu'à ce qu'il en meurt, pleurnicha Spencer en pointant du doigt le cadavre à ses pieds.

Derek jeta un œil au cadavre puis au gamin. Pendant une fraction de seconde, l'idée de l'abandonné aux mains des loups garous qui les pourchassaient l'effleura mais une force inconnue lui disait de lui faire confiance.

— Il allait me tuer, dit-il finalement.

— J'ai tué le campeur, lâcha d'un coup Spencer.

— Quoi ?

— Il était gravement blessé et il perdait beaucoup de sang. Je vous le jure que je voulais l'aider mais c'était tout ce sang. J'étais comme possédé. Et voir tous ce sang m'a fait perdre la tête. Je pouvais plus m'arrêter…j'en voulais plus…

Le gamin débitait sans histoire à une vitesse folle, Derek avait du mal à suivre.

— Ok, nous discuterons de cela plus tard mais pour l'instant, il faut que l'on file, dit Derek avec empressement.

Spencer recula d'un pas. L'odeur du sang qui s'écoulait du bras de Derek l'existait.

— Vous saignez ?

— Oui, ce fils de pute m'a mordu.

— N'approchez pas. Je risquerais de vous blessez, avertit Spencer le cœur battant. Il trouvait cette odeur envoûtante et sa faim se décupla.

— Regarde-moi, dit Derek en faisant un pas vers lui.

Il le retourna pour qu'il le regarde en face. Il aperçut ses longues canines acérées pleine de sang.

— Tu ne me feras aucun mal, dit Derek.

— Vous n'en savez rien, rétorqua Spencer les yeux rivés sur le bras en sang de Derek.

— Calme-toi.

— Allez-vous-en avant que je ne vous vide de votre sang, grogna Spencer.

— Ferme les yeux. Détend tous les muscles de ton corps et respire profondément, dit Derek en faisant les gestes.

— Ne me forcer pas à vous tuer, sanglota Spencer en sentant qu'il était prêt à perdre le contrôler.

— Fais ce que je te dis, ordonna Derek. Ferme les yeux puis inspire à fond et expire.

Spencer l'imita. Il inspire et expira.

— Il faut le faire plusieurs fois de suite, expliqua Derek.

Spencer obéit. Il le répéta les gestes plusieurs fois puis il sentit ses canines se rétracter.

— Oh mon dieu ! Ça a marché ! S'étonna-t-il.

— Il faut qu'on y aille, déclara Derek.

— Attendez.

— Quoi ?

— Malgré tout je reste une menace pour vous.

— La menace c'est de reste ici. De toute façon, je ne pourrai pas conduire à cause de mon bras.

Spencer hocha la tête et suivi Derek jusqu'au garage.

— Espérons que ces loups garous n'ont pas touché au 4x4, dit Derek. Ouvre la porte.

Spencer se dirigea vers la porte du garage. Il la déverrouilla et tira sur la poignée. La porte s'ouvrit. Derek fut soulagé de découvrir sa voiture en parfaite état.

— Dépêchons-nous, dit-il en entrant.

Il ouvrit un vieux carton et en sortit un jeans couvert de tâche de peinture blanche et un débardeur troué. Il les enfila rapidement malgré la douleur qui lui lançait dans le bras. Il ouvrit la portière côté passager et gémit de douleur en s'effondrant sur le siège. Il serrait son bras gauche contre sa poitrine.

— Vous souffrez ? Demanda Spencer en s'installant derrière le volant.

— Ça va, dit Derek en sueur. Ce sera totalement guéri d'ici un ou deux jours.

— Très bien, alors allons-y, dit-il nerveusement en agrippant très fort ses doigts au volant.

— Qu'est-ce que t'attend pour démarrer, s'énerva Derek.

— En fait, je demandais si j'avais le permis de conduire.

— Bon sang ! Ce n'est pas vrai, s'indigna Derek. Démarrer, ordonna-t-il.

— Je vous signale que je suis amnésique, protesta Spencer.

— Commence par mettre la clé dans le contact et démarre.

— Ok, dit Spencer en s'exécutant. Puis il tourna la clé. Spencer sourit faiblement en entendant le bruit du moteur.

— Enlève le frein à main et ensuite appuie à fond sur l'embrayage puis passe la première et accélère doucement.

Spencer s'exécuta. Brusquement, le 4x4 dérapa à une vitesse folle, projetant Derek au fond de son siège.

— Doucement, s'écria Derek en grimaçant.

— Désolé.

Spencer tourna brutalement sur le chemin de terre et s'éloigna du chalet.

— Je n'osai pas vous le dire mais je pense être un vampire, lâcha brusquement le jeune homme.

Derek eut un sourire en coin.

— Je ne sais pas ce que tu es exactement mais tu n'es certainement pas un vampire.

— Je vous rappelle que deux canines tranchantes me sortent de ma gencive à chaque fois que j'aperçois un peu de sang.

— Je les avais remarquées, rétorqua Derek. J'ai déjà eu à faire aux vampires. Et tu peux me croire tu n'en es pas un. Ces créatures sont des cadavres ambulants, des morts dont les cœurs ont cessé de battre depuis bien longtemps. Ils se nourrissent du sang des pauvres gens. Les rayons du soleil leurs sont également fatales. Ils flambent littéralement.

Spencer lâcha le volant de la main droite et le posa sur son torse.

— Je sens mon cœur battre, dit-il. Et je ne crains pas les rayons du soleil.

— C'est exact, tu est être vivant. C'est pour cela que je suis convaincu que tu n'es pas un vampire.

— Alors pourquoi le sang m'attire autant ?

— Je n'en sais rien mais il existe de nombreuse créature qui absorbe du sang.

— Comme quoi ?

— Les goules

Les goules ? Vraiment? Je suis une goule, dit Spencer en jetant un drôle de regard à Derek avant de fixer de nouveau le chemin de terre.

— Non, mais j'essai de t'expliquer que...

Soudain Spencer freina brutalement au milieu du chemin.

Un loup garou se tenait devant le 4x4. La bête les dévisageait de ses yeux vicieuses remplit de haine. Sa babine retroussée formait un rictus malveillant.

— Fonce-lui dessus ! Cria Derek.

— Quoi ?

— Vas-y ! Hurla-t-il.

Spencer appuya sur l'accélérateur. Le loup garou bondit puis atterrit à quatre pattes sur le toit du 4x4 qui s'enfonça sous son poids.

Brusquement, de longues griffes tranchantes lacérèrent la tôle du toit. Spencer fit zigzaguer le véhicule au milieu du chemin pour faire tomber la bête mais elle était bien agrippée. Puis à l'aide de ses griffes acérées, la bête entreprit d'ouvrir le toit en deux.

Derek ouvrit rapidement la boite à gant et attrapa un pistolet.

— Cela devrait le ralentir un peu.

— Une arme ! S'étonna Spener.

— Ne t'inquiète pas. Je sais m'en servir, s'écria Derek.

Il visa le plafond puis tira plusieurs coups de feu.

Le bruit se répercuta dans l'habitacle et Derek eut l'impression que ses tympans allaient exploser. Il grimaça de douleur.

— Freine, s'écria Derek.

Spencer pila la pédale de frein et le loup garous voltigea à l'avant et s'écrasa devant les roues du 4x4.

Spencer jeta un œil sur la route devant lui.

— Je ne le vois pas, dit-il en reprenant sa respiration.

Derek ouvrit la portière et descendit avec son pistolet.

— Que faites-vous ? Murmura Reid inquiet. Remontez.

Derek ne répondit pas. Il se dirigea à l'avant du véhicule. Il aperçut le loup garou qui avait repris forme humaine.

Il couinait de douleur par terre. Derek l'avait blessé au bras droit et au ventre. Il se redressa et fixa Derek avec haine.

Derek le regarda dans les yeux et pensa à Savannah, à la manière dont il allait la venger. De sa main valide, il leva son pistolet au-dessus du type, puis le frappa avec la crosse, une fois, deux fois, trois, fois, quatre fois…

Voyant que Derek perdait le contrôler, Spencer se précipita hors de la voiture et saisit le pistolet.

— Bon sang ! Tu joues à quoi ? Hurla Derek le visage déformé par la rage.

— Il faut le garder vivant, expliqua Spencer. Il est le seul à pouvoir répondre à nos questions.

Derek dévisagea le garçon pendant un instant puis, il reprit son pistolet.

— Ok, met-le dans le coffre, dit-il en retournant s'installer sur son siège.

Spencer baissa les yeux sur l'homme étendu au sol, inconscient. Il respirait à peine. Derek l'avait salement amoché.

Spencer fixa le sang qui s'écoulait de ses plaies. Il serra les poings et respira à fond pour ne pas succomber à la tentation de le mordre. Une fois calmé, il souleva l'homme comme une poupée de chiffon. Il se dirigea à l'arrière de la voiture, ouvrit le coffre. Puis, il le déposa sans ménagement. Il arrangea ses jambes pour qu'elles puissent tenir dans le coffre avant de le refermer. Puis il retourna s'asseoir au volant sans dire un mot.

Il reprit la route. Au bout d'une demi-heure, Spencer quitta le petit chemin de terre et s'engagea sur la route principale.


End file.
